fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Heart
A platformer following the chronicles of the land of Kros, a once advanced kingdom torn apart by a terrible disaster, striking the realm and wiping out most of its advancement. The story specifically follows the adventures of an Iron, one of the races of Kros, in their attempts to assist and help the rest of Kros recover with help from the Centrus Recovery Group. Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer, sort of like New Super Mario World or Super Mario Odyssey. Most levels involve navigating various obstacles and enemies to reach the goal/objective, with the occasional boss battle or puzzle segment to keep things interesting. The game is mostly non-linear, with levels being selected from a hub; certain areas must be completed before others will be unlocked, but “active” levels can be played in any order. Each level has multiple objectives; to complete them all, you’ll have to explore it from top to bottom (or even complete objectives elsewhere first). Levels can be played through with any available character, each with their own abilities and strengths: Iron’s weight gives her poor jump height and difficulties swimming (although, unlike other members of her race, she can move through water safely), but also allows her to press certain switches or break through weak floors. She’s strong enough to push heavy objects, break certain interactables, and deal a lot of damage per punch, and she has the highest health of the playable characters. Cent is the “Jack-of-all-Trades” character, without any glaring strengths or weaknesses. She’s very acrobatic, allowing her to interact with certain objects that other characters can’t; however, her offenses aren’t as good as Iron’s, so she relies more on evading enemy blows while whittling down their health or using the environment to her advantage. As the leader of the CRG, she can access certain “high-clearance” areas that the other members can’t (at least until later in the story). Drica’s wings let her glide long distances or briefly hover in place. She can’t fly very far on her own power, but she can manage admirably by if she finds certain wind currents, updrafts, and other phenomena - as a trade-off, she’s a bit slower on the ground. Her health is lower than her friends’ and she can’t punch (preventing her from using certain “hittable” objects), but her fire breath gives her better reach than the rest of the team; she can spit plumes of flame for melee or small fireballs to hit distant targets. Once her name is cleared in the Scale Kingdom, her royal title allows her to access certain areas and interact with certain NPCs. Cleo is the speedster of the group, with the highest movement and attack speed of anyone. Her punches are accompanied by short whips from the bandages on her arms, giving her a range advantage over her friends (Drica’s fire breath covers a wider arc, but doesn’t reach quite as far unless she spits a fireball). As a platformer, she has excellent jump height and bandage whips that let her swing on hooks; combined with her speed, she can reach areas that even Cent and Drica can’t. On the other hand, her poor traction makes precision moves a chore (and ice levels become a nightmare), and her attack power is the lowest of any CRG member. Characters The many...unique personages of Kros. Races Protagonists/Playable Characters Centrus Recovery Group: This group was made by Princess Cent to help Kros recover from the ancient disaster…at least, that’s their public blurb. Their real purpose, known by everyone who’s heard of the group (which consists of the members and everyone living in Centrus Plains and Dracoli Island) is to help the kingdom and possibly prevent such a disaster from happening again. The Church of the Sky One of the premiere religious groups on Kros, with churches dotted across much of the continent. They are not evil - quite friendly for the most part, in fact - but they are at odds with the CRG due to the latter’s constant investigation into Kros’s past. In the church’s opinion, the disaster was the act of gods (called the Higher Ones, the Ones in the Sky, or simply The Sky), punishing the world for an unknown sin; attempting to uncover the past or rebuild Kros in its former glory could very well bring another round of divine retribution on everyone’s heads. The Church of the Sky acts a minor recurring nuisance throughout the game, working to impede the CRG or defend sites under their jurisdiction. Most of their appearances are in optional levels, where the team must compete against them to complete/reach an objective or assist them in a task (to both parties’ discomfort). Antagonists (NOTE: Enemies that double as characters in their own right are bolded and italicized.) Southern Kros Scale Kingdom Kros Frontier Spectral Realm The Scar Others The Cursesetters More of Predecessor Villains than anything, these people turned to dark magic to fulfill their ambitions. Unfortunately, every single curse has backfired on the caster, leaving a big mess for the CRG to clean up. Most are optional sidequests (shown in italics), but a few managed to make plot-critical problems (shown in bold): CRG Members Other Characters Areas The many locales of Kros. Southern Kros Also known as “Lower Kros” by very jerkish people, it’s at the very bottom of Kros, beneath the large burn mark separating the land. Centrus Plains A large plain on the southern half of Kros. It's rumored that the original rulers of Kros once lived here, despite no evidence to support it. Despite this, the self-proclaimed Princess Cent, leader of the new established recovery efforts for the kingdom, lives here. There are several ruins here, but they appear to be far older than the kingdom of Kros; Iron awakens in one of these ruins before travelling to the Castle HQ. It’s regularly patrolled by the members of the CRG, a mix of Irons and Krossers. It's a relatively normal world with some platforming sections, designed to help the player get used to the controls. Castle HQ The hub area, a wooden "castle" just outside of the Centrus Plains. It serves as the HQ for the CRG and the home of the members that have joined. The main room consists of a large hall with various couches and chairs around it, with a large table with a map on it in the center. The map in the center serves as the Area Select, split into four halves. The four hallways on the side lead to other areas. The bottom left one leads to the training area and the record room. The training area has several combat dummies that attacks can be practiced on, and the record room allows you to view past cutscenes, and replay previously completed objectives. The bottom right one leads to the treasure room and Cent’s room. The treasure room keeps track of the completion of the game. The top right one leads to the Trophy room, where you can look at trophies of bosses and refight them as different characters. The top left one leads to the art room, where concept art can be unlocked based on the completion. Mantisk Jungle A giant jungle with various ruins scattered around it, and a huge tower in the center. This place, due to its ancient ruins and rumors of hidden treasure, has attracted an archeology group that has set up camp in a clearing in the jungle. There are various smaller ruins scattered around the jungle, and one of them is near the camp. There is very little platforming in the jungle, and the main challenge of the area is to find your way through it without getting lost. Most of the platforming is in the Spire of Vis in the center, with its moving platforms and mysterious giant flowers. Dracoli Island A rather large island off the coast of Southern Kros's shore. It's vaguely dragon-shaped, with a distinct Hawaii feel, and it’s inhabited by Dracos, a few CRG Krossers and Saphi, the constantly drowsy Draco girl and the only Draco member of the CRG at the beginning of the story. Dracoli Island is in fact one of only three Draco Settlements outside of the Scale Kingdom, for unknown reasons. This place has a bit more complicated platforming, with climbable trees and an underwater section off the coast of the main village. (note: Irons don’t work here, as their metal parts don’t go well with salt water. Iron is only here because her metal doesn’t rust for some reason.) Adamant Caves The rather creepy caverns deep underground, inhabited by several monsters and a small CRG outpost. There are various light crystals in the walls of certain areas, and can be picked up to use as a torch for the many areas that don’t have any of them. There are very large open spaces with pillars of rock and outcroppings that can lead to different parts of the tunnels…if you can see enough to get up there. The areas platforming is limited to the larger caves, the true problem getting through the impossibly dark tunnels. Thunder Station A large power plant on a mountain suspended in a storm. It’s surrounded with floating platforms and thunderclouds. Outside the plant is a small group of CRG with a shy Iron girl by the name of Sparki, who usually runs the power plant. However, due to an accident, the plant has been attracting a large amount of electrical based monsters. The place has large amounts of mobile platforming; floating platforms, conveyer belts, and several disappearing platforms. There are also various electrical hazards, such as open wires and charged pylons. Frozite Plaza Once a bustling city filled with people, a strange disaster that took place after The Disaster froze the entire city in ice. The only beings that live here are the cold-bodied Frozt Tribe, an isolated group of Irons that think on a whole other level due to the cold. The normal Frozt Tribe members live on the snowy ground, and the nobles and the leader live on top of the towers. This place puts large amounts of focus on vertical platforming, with various icy platforms both inside and outside the towers. The blizzard on the lower levels of the area makes it hard to see, but as you climb higher it clears up. Overlooking the area is the mysterious Blizzard Tower, the moon cast behind it... Giga Blizzard A rather large blizzard in the large tundra on the border between Southern Kros and the Scale Kingdom. It isn’t causing any trouble, but a rather arrogant Scale Kingdom diplomat has told them that the Princess of the Scale Kingdom has refused to let the CRG into the Scale Kingdom unless they manage to find the source of the blizzard and stop it. This is a problem, because the source of the blizzard is Cryoshale, a very old and crotchety Ice Giant. Scale Kingdom Technically no longer part of Kros, the whole region is ruled by the Emperor of the Scale Kingdom, Wyrm. He looks intimidating and he’s a monster to fight, but he’s a nice dude; it’s his advisor you should worry about. Verdant Border The border of the Scale Kingdom, covered in various lush plants. The Scale Kingdom is rather peaceful, and very few desire to leave the kingdom, so the border is relatively unguarded. However, recently a group of strange armored Dracos with red eyes have begun patrolling the border. The area has very little in the way of platforming beyond jumping across trees and climbing the singular cliff in the area. However, the small fortress in the center of the area is much larger than it seems, with an expansive tunnel network. The only way into the fortress is through one of the tunnels outside of it. Grainy Farmlands A small farming community on the edge of the kingdom, it’s a peaceful place with very few problems beyond the occasional pest infestation and drought. However, recently the strange armored Dracos have begun raiding the village and stealing food. As such, they have asked the CRG for help. The place is a giant plain in a bowl-like valley with various small farming towns and farms scattered around it, the area being very open and non-linear. Shock Ruins A series of ruined complexes atop a mountain, having been created for an unknown reason by the Kros Empire, it’s long abandoned except for a small group of new CRG members studying it trying to replicate the technology inside it…and one other, hiding in the ruins. It’s constantly covered in a dark storm. On the edge of the ruins near the cliff of the mountain is a small camp where the CRG are studying the technology of the ruins. Meanwhile, living in a small hut in the ruins is a strange girl by the name of Band, covered in bandages. The place is rather maze-like, with several underground platforming challenges inside the buildings. Bullion Wastes The giant desert in the middle of the Draco lands, with its golden sand, wide open spaces…and bandit hordes. Scattered around the desert are various towns with different building styles, and various caravans traveling around the desert. Groups of bandits can be found around the desert as well. The reason it’s called the Bullion Wastes is because of the large amount of gold found here, most of which has been stolen by bandits. In the center of the desert is a huge sandstorm with the barest hint of a tower in the middle of it, rumored to be the location of the Bandit Hideaway… Bandit Hideaway The hidden lair of the bandits lurking in the Bullion Wastes, full of tunnels that allow them to move through the desert quickly and secretly. It is said that there are many ways out, but only one way in - anyone who tries to sneak in through the tunnels instead of the main entrance will be lost and/or apprehended by the Bandits. Mostly underground platforming, with lots of traps set by the Bandits to keep intruders out. Once the CRG figures out the treacherous area, however, they’ll find some rather damning evidence of the Advisor’s treachery; proof that he’s been manipulating the Bandits for his goals. Dragonheart Square The main settlement of the Scale Kingdom, built around Wyrmblood Castle, the home of the royal family. Quite beautiful and idyllic...as long as you don’t provoke the ire of the many guards patrolling the area. Unfortunately, our heroes end up doing just that, courtesy of the Advisor’s manipulation of King Wyrm, forcing them to sneak and/or fight their way to the castle in a manner vaguely reminiscent of Assassin’s Creed. Burning Peak A volcanic mountain range near Dragonheart Square. The Advisor has converted the largest of the mountains into a giant volcanic forge that he uses as a base for his plans; after his treachery is exposed, this is where he flees to. If Nym’s Cursesetter sidequest is taken, this is where she sets her trap for the CRG; the base ends up being trashed when her corrupted form battles an Advisor-empowered Drica. Kros Frontier Once called the Cursed Lands, time and progress have removed that stigma, and it’s now the Western-themed frontier of the new kingdom. It’s up to our heroines to help the CRG tame this wild land and encourage others to come here…easier said than done when some of those rumored curses prove to be very real. Frontier Flats A small settlement established by the CRG, which serves as the main town of the Kros Frontier. It’s under constant threat from hostile monster attacks and the Ace of Skulls, barely protected by advanced water-based defenses and the CRG’s top warriors (outside of the party, of course). Desert Ray Another frontier settlement that acts as a rival of the CRG’s town, led by a sect of the Church of the Sky. Like the rest of their church, they refuse help from the CRG, believing them to be “meddling in that which should best be left alone”; however, they’re forced to change their tune when their Speaker is indisposed after a monster attack, allowing Ace of Skulls to capture him. Without the Speaker’s holy wards, the church reluctantly turns to the CRG for help repelling Ace of Skulls, giving the non-Iron members special artifacts that will protect them from Ace’s curse as they set out to put an end to him. Skeleton Canyon A dark canyon that serves as Ace of Skulls’ lair; the walls are lined with the petrified bodies of his victims. Anyone trying to to enter the Frontier must be forever vigilant of his emergence from the canyon, said to be heralded by eerie winds that sound almost like distant screams. The core of Ace’s curse lies within the canyon, but none who travel there are ever seen again… Following the defeat of the Ace of Skulls, the victims of his curse are freed. Those that wish to stay (including a few from pre-Disaster Kros) establish a small settlement in the canyon. Stonefang Mounds A hilly area that serves as the main breeding ground of the Stonefangs attacking the Frontier. Before the CRG can explore the area, they must find a way to halt the Stonefang attacks on the frontier towns. Clouded Glass Dunes A vast wasteland in the depths of the Frontier, named for a strange feature: large patches of ground that seem to have been melted into charred glass. No one knows how it happened, due to the difficulty of even surviving the Frontier, but once the CRG deals with Ace of Skulls and the Stonefang packs, they can journey into the dangerous area and find the source of the phenomenon; a massive tower shooting lightning bolts at random intervals. Upon clearing Darkhollow Web, a new settlement forms here, inhabited by the victims of the Shadow Crawler Curse and Devonia. Darkhollow Caverns A series of ancient tunnels beneath Clouded Glass Dunes; revealed when the Lightning Tower shuts down and the wall is shattered from within. When this happens, the CRG realizes that the tower was meant to keep the caverns sealed, as per an ancient recording inside the tower. Turns out that there’s a sizable population of horrific arthropod monsters lurking under the Frontier, kept at bay by the noise and light of the constant lightning (which our heroes have just put a stop to). After realizing their mistake, the CRG team descends into the caverns to put an end to the monsters before they can dig their way out of hiding and lay waste to the Frontier once more. This is essentially “Bandit Hideaway mk.II”, with even more treacherous platforming and traps…as well as a ton of “Shadow Crawlers,” which appear as giant mutant bugs with eerie masks for “faces” and pure dark miasma under their carapaces. Halfway through, they’ll even have to deal with the Shadowyrm, the skeleton of the original Cursesetter being appropriated by Shadow Crawlers as a defense against intruders. Darkhollow Web In the very back of the Masked Caverns lies a massive web made of what can best be described as “shadow made solid”. At the very center of the web, the CRG finds the true source of the Shadow Crawlers: another curse orb, similar to what fuelled Ace of Skulls…but much, MUCH bigger. Before they can destroy the orb, they’ll have to make it past its manifestation: Nihillary, the Abyss Queen. Once they do, however, the Shadow Crawlers will be destroyed for good and Nihillary’s webs will vanish, revealing a tunnel leading to the Spectral Realm. Spectral Realm The northern region of Kros, home to Spectrals who love all things spooky and creepy. Thanks to the inhospitable borders of the Banshee Peaks (incredibly tall mountains with unnaturally strong winds), they’ve only recently been contacted by the rest of Kros, which has divided the nation; half of the Spectral inhabitants want to mingle with the rest of the world, while the other half does not. The whole realm has a unique day-night cycle due to the preferences of the Bateye and Hiero cities; the closer you are to one, the more/less daylight you’ll get. Haunted Circus Exactly What it Says on the Tin, a vast circus populated by Ghouls. This is the first part of the Spectral Realm that people from outside of Kros visit, as it’s a pretty succinct introduction to the unique culture of the Spectrals. Eternal Boneyard A vast graveyard formed during the Disaster, leaving bones buried and scattered all over the landscape. This has attracted most of the Wolfkin, who use bones as currency and occasional snacks; fortunately for their society, new bones constantly appear underground through an unknown magic energy pervading the site. Specially-trained Wolfkin “Sniffers” periodically go underground to search for new bones, overseen by “Herders” who ensure that they don’t sneak off with more than their “salary”. Shambler Bayou A swampy area that serves as the main home of the Shambler-type Spectrals. Renowned for the unique “Welcome Wagon”, which involves a bunch of Shamblers doing their best Zombie Apocalypse act…only to give the terrified visitors a hearty cry of “Welcome!” ...Needless to say, this backfires horribly when the CRG comes by and Iron assumes the worst, prompting the city council to decide that they need a new welcome ritual. Lightning Cliffs An impressive mountain range inhabited primarily by Stitchers; their elaborate technology can be seen dotting the cliffs. This area has frequent thunderstorms of massive intensity, which the Stitchers exploit with enormous lightning rods to both protect passerby and power their civilization. Sanguine Woods The main Bateye settlement in the Spectral Region, hidden within a vast forest north of the Lightning Cliffs. Its skyline is dominated by the Culici Necropolis, a massive Gothic castle that holds the “Nightgaze Tower” in its main spire, which banishes light to its Hieroglyph City counterpart, keeping the area in a state of perpetual night. Hieroglyph City The main settlement of the Hieros, resembling an ancient Egyptian city overlooked by massive pyramids. It’s perpetually daytime here, thanks to the “Lightmaw Obelisk” that draws in light from the Bateye settlements; smaller obelisks regulate the lightflow to keep it from being too bright or too dark at any given time. Ruins of Osiris An old Hiero city in the depths of the Glyphic Desert. It’s mostly in ruins, save for the massive tower at the center; the leaders of the undead races meet there to debate possible unification with the rest of Kros. Neferki flees here when the CRG drives her out of her palace. The Scar The middle of Kros, burnt to a crisp by the disaster. Believed to be the old capital. The Worldwound The center of the Scar across Kros. It appears to be empty, and the CRG has only become interested in this area because one of them presented the logic that if it was at the center of the scar that caused the disaster, then maybe they can figure out what the disaster was and how to prevent it from happening again. Unfortunately, all the CRG’s enemies made the same conclusion. The entire place is filled with monsters from all the areas except the first one, with a very small CRG outpost nearby. The place has magma pools, lava geysers with stone platforms on them (some of which crumble when stepped on), with lava monsters and all previous monsters serving as one of the final challenges. Krown Fortress A large mechanical island floating above the Scar. It only recently activated after the Advisor, Pharaoh Neferki and Iron met at a large pillar in the center of the Worldwound, accidentally activating the fortress when they entered an aura sphere around it. The Fortress is producing a signal that’s activating various hostile drones around Kros, which is obviously bad. The platforming in this area, in contrast to the other final areas, is very straight and linear. Yet it’s also very very hard, compounded by the supercharged robot versions of enemies. Items TBA Plot Lost Heart Storyline Miscellaneous Content Costumes Iron Default: Iron’s normal look. CRG: Iron’s customized CRG uniform. Formal: Iron’s formal wear, as seen in “Operation: Dancing Class”. Wolfkin: Iron as a Wolfkin. Cursed Skull: An Ace of Skulls-themed outfit that also gives Iron a rusted appearance. Scion: An outfit based on Scion Atmosa. Iron alternates between doing her best Atmosa impression (i.e. serene and enigmatic) and commenting that she’s not part of the Church of the Sky despite looking the part. Knight: Iron dressed as a classic medieval knight. Krown: An outfit based on Shade’s appearance in Krown Fortress. Golden: A “naked” Iron colored in various shades of gold. Many of her unique quotes have her being mildly self-conscious or worrying about what’ll happen if Cent spots her like this. Beach Day: Iron in the swimsuit she wore for “Operation Romantic Getaway”. She isn’t entirely sure why she wore this one out on a mission… Golem: Iron’s normal appearance, but with her metallic elements replaced with stone. Expect rock puns aplenty. Cent Default: Cent’s normal look. CRG Leader: Cent’s usual outfit for formal occasions with the CRG, as seen in “Operation Dancing Class”. Draco Princess: A formal outfit based on Scale Kingdom fashion (possibly “borrowed” from Drica). Bateye Duchess: A formal dress designed by Culici’s personal tailors. Hiero: Cent as a Hiero. Cursed Glory: An outfit themed after Helena von Glory’s disguised form. Cent is much more vain when wearing this, to the confusion of everyone, including herself. Cursed Gamble: An outfit based on the Gambler’s suit. Cent is somehow even greedier than normal in this outfit, along with a healthy helping of gambling puns. Cloudspeaker: Cent dressed as a Cloudspeaker for the Church of the Sky. Digger: Cent dressed as an Adventurer Archaeologist. Beach Day: Cent in her swimsuit from “Operation Romantic Getaway”. She’s…not terribly pleased about this one. Dark Blade: Cent as a “dark queen”; essentially one of her princess dresses modified for a more warlike look. Oddly, she always feels much more….violent when she wears this one, so she usually doesn’t want to wear it. Drica Default: Drica’s normal look. CRG: Drica’s custom CRG uniform. Formal: Drica’s custom formal wear (made as a compromise between herself and her father). Exile: The cloak Drica wore when she first met Iron and Cent. Stitcher: Drica as a Stitcher. Nym: Drica dressed as Nym during the latter’s impersonation of her. She even imitates Nym’s personality…badly. (Basically, imagine a tomboyish farmgirl pretending to be an ultra-girly brat, clearly torn between laughing at herself and punching herself in the face for even pretending to act like that while having no idea what she’s doing.) Cursed Dragon: An outfit based on Darknym the Dracobane, complete with violent new quotes. Blue Collar: Drica wearing the outfit of one of King Wyrm’s royal gardeners. Western: Drica dressed as a cowgirl. Queen Wyrm: Drica dressed in a female version of King Wyrm’s royal regalia. She’s torn between hamming it up and ranting about it. King Wyrm…?: A step up from/parody of the “Queen Wyrm” costume, this one has Drica dressing up as her father…as in, wearing a slightly shoddy full-body King Wyrm costume. Her quotes in this one have her lampshade the absurdity of it. Cleo Default: Cleo’s normal look. CRG: Cleo’s custom CRG uniform. Traveller: An outfit similar to what Band wore during her exile. Idol: One of Ankh’s favorite dresses, which she gave to (read: forced upon) her sister. Cleo doesn’t like it, but goes along with it for Ankh’s sake. Nobility: An outfit styled after the Hiero aristocracy. Cleo really doesn’t like it. Ringmaster: An outfit based off of the Ghoul Ringmaster. Cursed Shadow: An outfit resembling Nihillary’s second form (with fake insect parts attached). Cursed Trickster: An outfit resembling the Agitator. Arthropod: A Devonia-themed outfit. Nurse: Cleo dressed as a nurse. Sticky: Cleo with her bandages replaced by duct tape. Category:Onyx Games